Our Song
by TitansRule
Summary: Songfic to Our Song by Taylor Swift. Kitty's trying to put their relationship to music and Lance helps her out. Post-Apocalypse Lancitty fluff; briefly implied Jubby, Romy and Xietro.


**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution and everything in bold are the lyrics to 'Our Song' by Taylor Swift, which I also don't own. I'm just borrowing them.**

Our Song

The day was warm and sunny; fluffy clouds floated lazily in a deep blue sky. It was a perfect day for doing nothing and just being together.

And that was exactly what Lance and Kitty were doing, as they drove down to a part of Bayville beach that was always deserted.

Kitty loved moments like this, when it was just the two of them, no team-mates to start fights. They had long since gotten past the 'watch what you say' stage and could now even joke about past fights between their teams, about how it used to be.

The X-Men and the Brotherhood were, make no mistake, no closer to getting along, but at least the meaningless battles had stopped, replaced by continuous bickering and the occasional physical altercation.

For once, Kitty's hair wasn't in her trademark ponytail; she had left it down and the wind brushed through it gently, keeping it out of her face.

A song came on the radio, one she couldn't quite remember the name of, but recognised as one Amara had been talking about the evening before. The girls of the X-Men had managed to get into a conversation about what music fit what couple and Amara swore blind that the song was practically written about Bobby and Jubilee. When they had reached her and Lance, the girls had all glanced at each other, coughed and changed the subject.

"Something wrong, babe?" Lance asked, turning the radio down.

"Nothing." Kitty assured him. "Just thinking." She played with a strand of hair for a few seconds. "Lance? Do you think we, like, have a song?"

"Yeah." Lance answered.

"What is it?" Kitty pressed when he didn't elaborate.

Lance smiled at her. "Think about it. We're here."

_**I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says 'baby is something wrong?'  
I say 'nothing; I was just thinking how we don't have a song'**_

Kitty slammed the front door of the Institute closed, tossing her school bag into a corner.

"Bad day?" Jean asked sympathetically.

"The worst." Kitty bit out. "Our sub last week forgot to tell us about the test this week, so the entire class failed that. Someone started a food-fight in the cafeteria…"

"That explains the pudding in your hair then." Jean commented, gently pulling some out.

"And I had to spend the whole of last period with some guy who seemed to take 'sorry, I have a boyfriend' as an invitation to hit on me." Kitty shuddered. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to take a shower to get rid of every mental image he gave me."

She felt a lot better after her shower, but her day didn't improve. After their Danger Room session was stopped early because of how disastrous it was turning out and her laptop suddenly crashed, losing everything on it, Kitty was ready to start crying into her pillow, something she hadn't done in months.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" She called, seriously contemplating throwing her laptop out the window.

"Hey Kit." Ray greeted. "These were down in the entrance hall; card's got your name on it. What happened to that?"

"It crashed." Kitty turned round and gasped. In her team-mate's hands was a vase filled with roses; she took it carefully. "Thanks."

"Let me have a look at this." Ray opened her computer. "Oh, that's easily fixed; leave it to me."

"Thank you." Kitty sighed in relief and set the roses down on her table, extracting the card carefully.

_**I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong and been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said:**_

_You deserve a medal for putting up with those bigots at BHS, but these will have to do. Keep smiling, Pretty Kitty; I love you. Lance._

_**I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song...**_

A week later, Kitty lay on her bed, surrounded by CDs belonging to everyone in the mansion. Finally, there was a quiet scratching outside the door and it swung open.

"Thanks, Gambit." Rogue called down the hall. "I got him to pick the lock." She explained when Kitty looked questioningly at her. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to work out our song." Kitty sighed. "Lance says we have one, but I can't figure out what it is."

"Maybe you don't have one." Rogue suggested. "Y'all don't have to."

"I guess." Kitty sat up. "I'm being silly, aren't I?"

"Very." Rogue confirmed, scooping up an armful of CDs. "I'll take these back, shall I?"

Kitty stretched, feeling stiff after being in the same position for several hours. "Please." _She's right; this is ridiculous. So what if we don't have a song?_

But the door had barely closed behind Rogue when a soft tapping came from the balcony door.

Kitty's face broke into a smile as she phased through it. "Hey honey!"

Lance kissed her softly. "I know we've got a date tomorrow night, but I couldn't wait that long to see you."

Kitty blushed lightly. "You're amazingly sweet sometimes, Lance. What are you really doing here?"

"Well," Lance lifted a bag off his back, "I heard from Pietro who heard from Lexa that this 'song' thing has been driving you a little crazy."

Kitty's blush got darker. "You could say that."

"So…" Lance opened the bag and pulled out an acoustic guitar. "I'm going to settle the matter once and for all. I'm not surprised you didn't figure it out; it's not a song anyone else can hear."

"What do you mean?" Kitty asked faintly.

Lance's only response was to position his guitar and play a few notes, before singing softly to her:

"_**Our song is the slamming screen doors,  
Sneaking out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'cause it's late and your friends don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home…before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again**_"

Kitty just stared at him for a second, while he leaned the guitar against the balcony fence, before wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you."

"Am I right?" Lance whispered in her ear.

"So right." Kitty responded, smiling up at him. "It's perfect."

**AN: So fluffy and cheesy that I can feel a lactose intolerance appearing in my near future, but there is not enough Lancitty fluff. Now it's your turn, people; press the button and review, it won't take long!**


End file.
